1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensor and a method for manufacturing a sensor.
2. Related Art
Sensors on which a passive element such as a sensor element is mounted are widely manufactured and utilized. JP-A-2008-107183 (Patent Document 1) discloses a sensor on which a chip with a sensor element mounted thereon and a processing circuit are mounted. According to Patent Document 1, the sensor includes a resin case in which the sensor chip and a processing circuit chip are disposed. A pressure-sensitive element is disposed on the sensor chip.
Terminals are disposed on the sensor chip and the processing circuit chip. The terminal of the sensor chip and the terminal of the processing circuit chip are connected by a gold wire.
The processing circuit chip supplies the sensor chip with a weak current. The pressure-sensitive element serving as a sensor is driven by the weak current. When a distance between the processing circuit chip and the sensor chip between which the current flows is long, the sensor is likely to be affected by electromagnetic noise. The sensor chip and the processing circuit chip disclosed in Patent Document 1 are connected using the wire.
The terminals of the sensor chip and the processing circuit chip face in the same direction, and a distance between the terminals is suitable for the work of wire bonding. The length of a wire between terminals is restricted by the layout of terminals or the dimensions of a sensor. Then, in wire bonding, noise is likely to be added to an electrical signal communicated between terminals, resulting in a reduction in the S/N ratio of the electrical signal. The processing circuit chip is referred to as an active chip, and the sensor chip is referred to as a passive chip. A sensor is desired in which the sensor has a structure capable of preventing a reduction in the S/N ratio of an electrical signal communicated between the active chip and the passive chip due to noise being added to the electrical signal.